


Apple of My Pie: A Jevil + Seam Fluff Fanfiction

by shoefaced



Series: Jevil + Seam Fanfictions by shoefaced (Chronological) [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Baking, Canon Compliant, Cooking, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Magic, Pie, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoefaced/pseuds/shoefaced
Summary: Autumn has begun to take root in the Dark World, and no one could be happier than Seam. It's the season of the harvest, of spooky surprises, and of delicious sweets! One day, Jevil and Seam stumble upon a lost recipe perfect for the season and decide to try their hand at baking together for the first time. But will their attempt end in a delicious reward or a dreadful disaster?





	Apple of My Pie: A Jevil + Seam Fluff Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dannibear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannibear/gifts).

> A huge thank you to trans-axeolotl on tumblr for beta reading this!
> 
> As always, I welcome criticism as long as it is constructive and respectful.

Day by day, Autumn crept its way into the Light World. It peppered the trees with splotches of gold and orange, and the cool afternoon air vibrated with the sound of children boasting about how much more candy they would pull this Halloween. Somewhere in town, Asgore hummed while watering chrysanthemums and cockscomb flowers; somewhere else, Toriel picked up toys in her now-empty classroom. After she finished returning everything to its rightful place, she brushed her hands of the task and left for home without looking back. 

***

The Darkners never quite had the luxury of watching the seasons change to the extent that the Lightners could. But while the weather itself rarely ever budged, hints of the harvest season appeared in subtler ways: pumpkins sprouted here and there, and bats nestled in the high branches of the forest. Trees bore the juiciest of apples, and Dark Candy tasted sweeter than ever. Perhaps no other Darkner reveled in these changes more than Seam. Aside from Jevil, nothing lifted the court mage’s spirits more than the beginning of Fall. 

“Wow, what a smile, smile!” Jevil snickered as the two of them strolled through the forest one evening, “I haven’t seen that wide, wide of a grin on your pretty face since the day we met, met!” Seam let out a deep belly laugh, which rang like a clear bell--a sound that always melted the jester’s heart. 

“Well, it’s finally that time of the year, my dear.” Seam pointed upward, and Jevil’s eyes followed. He watched as bats flittered and hung from the trees: peculiar seeds that only blossomed and came to life when darkness fell. 

“And now,” Seam continued with a wink, “I finally have someone to share the season with.” Jevil’s heart fluttered. He could barely stifle the flustered giggle that bubbled in his throat. The jester lept to give his companion a tight hug before they continued to walk. 

“Hey, hey, Seamy! Wanna see what I can do?” Jevil paused in his tracks a little further down the road. As soon as Seam nodded, the jester clambered up his shoulders and lept into a nearby tree.

“Now, where did you run off to?” 

“Up here, silly-willy!” Seam’s button eyes traced through the scraggly limbs of the tree, only to find the jester near the top, hanging upside-down like a bat. A smile once again inched onto Seam’s face. That is, until he heard the next thing that came out of Jevil’s mouth:

“CATCH, CATCH MEEEEEEE!!” 

_ Rustle. Snap. Scramble. THUD. _The duo smacked onto the ground. 

“Can ya warn me _ before _ jumping next time?” Seam huffed between his lover’s laughter. But his furrowed brow softened upon noticing a crinkled, yellow piece of paper jutting from the dirt. Jevil noticed it too. 

“What is that, that, Seam?” The plushie lifted himself from the ground, twisting a bent arm back into place. He scooped the page from off of the ground. 

“It seems to be...a recipe.” Seam squinted and wiped away the dirt: _ Homemade Apple Pie _. 

“A recipe, recipe?!! OOOO Seamy, you know what this means, means? We need to try it!” Seam traced his paw up and down the page._ I don’t think either of us know how to bake _ , he thought, _ This could end _ ** _very_ ** _ badly. _He scrunched his nose at the thought of his home going up in flames. But it seemed the season had worked its magic on him and so did Jevil’s expectant puppy-dog eyes.

“What the heck. Why not give it a shot?” Seam conceded with a shrug and a chuckle. With this, Jevil jumped and extended a triumphant fist. 

“YES, YES! LET’S GO, GO, GO!” Before Seam could object, the jester grabbed his hand and set his sights on Card Castle. 

***

The two of them took no time at all in scavenging for ingredients: aside from a few spare seconds needed to remind Jevil that ground cinnamon isn’t _ literally _ on the ground, every item found its way in the basket in a matter of minutes. Finally, Jevil and Seam returned home and sprawled their treasure stash all over the counter: nutmeg, cinnamon, a singular egg, even some lemon juice. Seam took stock of the items and drummed his claws on the counter. _ I think we forgot something...something important. _

“Jevil.”

“Yes, Seamy, Seamy?” 

“I think we _ may _ have forgotten the key ingredient here.”

“Oh! Wait a sec, sec~” One by one, Jevil reached into his cloak. After fumbling around for a minute, he pulled out an apple and then another. Then another. And yet another. 

“Where were you keeping all of tho--?”

“_ Shhhhhh.” _Jevil shook his cloak, prompting one final apple to roll onto the floor. Seam scratched his head in silence as the jester retrieved the rogue apple and placed it on the table. 

“Seam, you of all people should know already: a magician never, ever reveals their secrets!” Jevil winked. Despite his confusion, Seam soon decided to pretend that he didn’t see any of that. 

“Okay, let’s see,” the mage opened his cupboard and pulled out a couple of bowls and a fork, “I can start mixing the dough. Jevil, if you’d like to cut the apples...”

“Way, way ahead of you!” Jevil flashed a thumbs-up; with a quick cartwheel, he metamorphosed into Devilsknife and got to work, slashing and slicing like his life depended on it. _ He’s quite dedicated _, Seam caught himself mesmerized by the sharp blade as it cut the apples in a couple fell swoops. The plushie stopped stirring just to pat his cheeks, as if that would shoo the growing blush away. Soon, the time to combine the ingredients arrived. The duo took turns placing strips of dough in a lattice and placed the pie in the oven. It was time to bring the heat.

“Alright, Jevil,” Seam stated as he outstretched his arms, “Stand back.” 

_ WOOSH _. A great burst of fire rocketed out of Seam’s paws and into the bottom of the oven. 

“And now, we wait.” 

As the waiting game drew on, Jevil proposed a “quick” game of War. The two of them soon realized, however, that War is _ never _ a quick game, especially for competitive spirits. 

“Awe, poor, poor Seam!” Jevil sat with a smug grin and patted the three-fourths of a deck by his side, “I guess luck, luck is on _ my _ side today.” The feline’s nose twitched, and so did his mouth. 

“Are you willing to bet on that?” Jevil hesitated--then, he smirked. 

“You know, know Seam. I only ever see, see that devilish look in your eye when you know, know you’ve lost,” Jevil stuck his tongue out, “It reminds me of a fire, fire--wait, FIRE!” His impish expression shifted to widened eyes as he pointed frantically at the kitchen. _ Oh no _. The two scrambled to quell the smoke and flames billowing from the oven. Seam was barely able to save the pie in a lick of time. Thankfully, it only took a little bit of magic to reverse the growing blaze.

_ “ _Whew,” Seam sighed and wiped the stress from his face. 

“Maybe luck is on both, both of our sides today, huh Seam?” Jevil attempted to ease the tension. The mage nodded slowly and without a word. 

The duo allowed the pie to stop sizzling, but not a single step left the kitchen until the dessert cooled. Eventually, the temptation to taste the final product grew much too strong. 

“May, may I?” Jevil sliced the pie at Seam’s approval, and the feline plated a piece for both of them. He and Jevil raised their forks as if to toast to narrowly avoiding a potential disaster.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Seam cut off a piece of the slightly singed pie and scooped it into his mouth. Much to his pleasant surprise, it exploded with flavor. The cinnamon, the warm, gooey apple--all of it left Seam with a fuzzy feeling of satisfaction. He could tell by the twinkle in his partner’s eye that they shared the same joy at a job well done, despite all the snafus along the way. 

***

When each had their fill of the pie--which was all of it--and the dishes found their way into the sink, Seam waddled to his corduroy recliner. His lover followed soon after, throwing the blanket over both of them. After a short nap, the mage pulled his journal and a pen from the side table. 

“Whatcha doin’, Seamy?” Jevil asked between eye-rubs. 

“I think I’m going to write down this recipe for a rainy day,” the half-asleep mage continued to write, only looking up to address Jevil. With a decisive period, Seam closed the notebook and put it away. He reached into his pocket to retrieve the original recipe, adorned in the most intricate cursive. Seam could almost see sugar smudges from when it must have been used before.

“Perhaps we should return the original page where we first found it. I think someone will be looking for it soon.” 

“How, how do you know?”

“I just...have the feeling that it means a lot to someone.” 

Jevil tilted his head from side to side and mulled this idea over. Then he nodded.

“Okie dokie, I’ll go with, with you!” The two of them set out to return the page to its spot, placed it neatly on the ground, and strolled home, hand-in-hand. 

***

The doorknob of Toriel’s classroom jostled as she struggled to get her key into the door. She practically threw the door open. Her eyes scanned the room at lightning speed. 

"Where is it??” Her neglected book bag, which spilled in her flurry to leave yesterday evening, slumped half-empty against the floor. Toriel sighed--a mix of relief and fatigue. 

“I can’t believe I forgot to grab this yesterday,” she muttered to herself while gathering the strewn pages, “But at least it’s safe.” She held her treasured recipe book close to her chest as if it were an old friend in dire need of a hug. Then, she placed it in her bag and went to welcome her students to another beautiful Autumn day.


End file.
